


cozy

by ashkebab



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Animal Crossing References, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, they just kind of vibe and play animal crossing :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashkebab/pseuds/ashkebab
Summary: “I don’t trust him.”Tommy scoffed, moving the control pad sharply to the right.“No, don't go closer to him! Oh my god, Tommy he’s not trustworthy. Guy’s probably some sort of government official.” Techno shuddered dramatically, leaning his head on top of Tommy’s and squinting at the screen.-or: techno and tommy sit together and play animal crossing for the vibes :)
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 159





	cozy

“I don’t trust him.”

Tommy scoffed, moving the control pad sharply to the right.

“No, don't go closer to him! Oh my god, Tommy he’s not trustworthy. Guy’s probably some sort of government official.” Techno shuddered dramatically, leaning his head on top of Tommy’s to get a better look at the screen.

“Tom Nook?” Tommy laughed quietly, “Of course, no one trusts him. Takes all your money an’ shit.”

He leaned into the console, examining the man in question with a dubious glare.

“I feel like he’s scamming us,” Tommy notes, pressing A to a sharp reminder of his debt, “200,000 Bells? That can’t be real. He’s using our money for- for, I don’t know, women or some shit. Like Wilbur.”

Techno rumbled out a quiet laugh, something Tommy more felt than heard.

“Or Schlatt.” Techno agreed solemnly.

Tommy giggled, burrowing further back into the crook of Techno’s neck with an action that was, no, not adorable, shut up Wilbur, and moved his character back towards the lapping ocean. Techno watched as Tommy quietly brought out his fishing rod, casting his line with a serene smile. The silence was soft and encapsulating, uncharacteristically content for the brothers, as Tommy repeatedly pulled out and showed off his finds. 

“So what is the point of this game?” Techno eventually asked, bringing a hand around Tommy to prod dubiously at the console, “Are you grinding for money or something? How do you win?”

Tommy cocked his head, blinking owlishly at the screen.

“Hmm… well, you can’t really win, I think. You can pay off your debt, if that counts? But then you just kinda vibe- you know, collect creatures and impress Blathers and crap. Oh, you can also invite other people to come over and show them your island! Maybe one day you and Phil and Wilbur can…” 

Tommy trailed off, cheeks dusted lightly with pink as he cleared his throat. Techno twisted his wrist to poke Tommy in the side, prompting him silently to continue. He giggled again, before turning his eyes back to the screen with a soft smile to reel in another fish.

“It’s just nice, you know? To not have to win anything- it’s just… relaxing?” Tommy grinned, “Bitch.” He tacked on for good measure.

“Gremlin child.” Techno replied, gently pulling Tommy further into his chest. 

It was nice, Techno thought, having Tommy look so content. Even if he didn’t quite get the game, it seemed to make his little brother happy, so he was more than willing to listen to his rambling, even just to solidify his rightful place as better than Wilbur.

Plus, Techno thought, gazing lazily as Tommy muttered a soft curse over what must have been his twelfth sea bass, his eyelids growing heavy as he nuzzled his face into Tommy’s blond curls with a content rumble.

He could see how it might be relaxing.

**Author's Note:**

> oh lord i just love animal crossing.
> 
> i hope everyone’s having a nice night! here’s a quick thingy because i love everything in this fic. thank you for reading! <3


End file.
